Chicago
| continuity = | image = | aliases = New Chicago Defiance TV series and video game continuity only. | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Illinois | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Last Chance Garage University of Chicago | 1st = }} Chicago is the third largest city in the United States, and with more than 2.8 million people, the largest city in the state of Illinois and the Midwestern United States. Located on the southwestern shores of Lake Michigan and next to Indiana, Chicago is the third-most densely populated major city in the U.S., and anchor to the world's 26th largest metropolitan area with over 9.6 million people across three states. Points of Interest ; Carson Pirie Scott & Co: Carson Pirie Scott & Co. is a department store with an outlet located in Chicago, Illinois. Karen Barclay and Maggie Peterson both worked there under the leadership of their boss, Mister Criswell. Maggie pointed out the Good Guy doll to Karen, who purchased it for her son, Andy's birthday. It was all downhill from there. ; Deerfield: Deerfield is a suburb of Chicago, in the state of Illinois. It is located approximately twenty-five miles northwest of The Loop. The Pryde family lived on Central Avenue in Deerfield, which included Carmen & Terri Pryde, and their daughter, Kitty Pryde. ; Last Chance Garage: The Last Chance Garage is an automobile and motorcycle garage owned by Charley Davidson in the downtown area of Chicago, Illinois. In 1993, it also became the base of operations for the Biker Mice from Mars. An alien industrialist named Lawrence Limburger sought to strip-mine the city for its natural resources and realized that the garage was located at the exact spot where he wanted to begin working. He sent his brutish underling Greasepit to the garage to muscle Charley out of the business. Fortunately for her, the Biker Mice were present and fought Greasepit, sending him back to Limburger with his tail tucked between his legs. ; Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children: Colloquially known as "Hellhouse", this was building served as a private school in Chicago in the 1950s. Corruption among the staff however, forced it to shut down. For years, the building lied empty and condemned. Decades later, the so-called "Hellhouse" re-opened, but not as a school for wayward children. It operated as an underground dispatch center for mercenaries and assassins. It was run by a contract broker named Patch, and many of its regular clients included Deadpool, T-Ray, Fenway, and Steele Fitzpatrick. Deadpool Vol 2 1 ; University of Chicago: This was a college university located in Chicago, Illinois. One of its faculty members was a science professor named Joanne Tumolo. Students included Greer Grant and her friend, Jennie. Greer quit college to marry police officer Bill Nelson, but returned to her studies after Bill was shot and killed by a thief. She reconnected with Professor Tumolo, who brought her on as her lab assistant. Films that take place in * Child's Play * Child's Play 3 * Transformers: Dark of the Moon TV shows that take place in * Biker Mice from Mars (1993 TV series) * Biker Mice from Mars (2006 TV series) * Timecop :* "Public Enemy" Comics that take place in * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike and Dru 3 * Cat, The 1 * Cat, The 2 * Claire Voyante 1 * Hellina 1 * Madrox 1 * Madrox 2 * Perg 1 * Uncanny X-Men 129 * Wild Dog Special 1 Characters from * Andy Barclay * Bill Nelson * Charles Lee Ray * Charley Davidson * Cindy Jones * Constrictor II * Daimya Zajino * Donyell Taylor * Greasepit * Jack O'Neill * Karen Barclay * Maggie Peterson * Malcolm Donalbain * Marc Spector * Maria Hill * Mike Norris * Mister Criswell * Ramen Alexander Perg * Randall Spector * Riri Williams * Sarah Essen * Shirlee Bryant * Stephen Franklin * Ted Kord * Zabo Donalbain * Zack Allan People who were born in * Adam Baldwin * Albert Glasser * André Bormanis * Andy Wachowski * Arnold Laven * Daryl Hannah * Don Siegel * Doug Wax * Edward Mann * Eric Forsberg * Gillian Anderson * Harrison Ford * Harve Bennett * Helen Horton * Henry Myers * Kevin Grevioux * Oliver Crawford * Jeff Austin * Jennifer Beals * Jennifer Lien * John Logan * Larry Wachowski * Lisa Zane * Mel Tormé * Michael Clarke Duncan * Michael Crichton * Michael O'Hare * Phil Bondelli * Philip Kaufman * Philip Yordan * Reiko Aylesworth * Sendhil Ramamurthy * Stephen Rappaport * Stuart Gordon * Terrence Howard * Tom Towles * Tyler Bates * Walter Koenig People who died in Notes & Trivia * Chicago is one of the major settings in the Rifts role-playing game. External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Illinois